


Investigation

by aqualewdity



Series: Galactic Exposure [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Pheromones, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: After Lance's experience with Husk, under the influence of the micro-pollen, he needs to find out more.  He wants to know what it feels like when he initates it.  What it feels like with someone else...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my crazy PWP series. I'm covering all my bases so there'll be more to come!

Lance walked on a bit of a stumble.  He had sort of dumb smile on his face.  He was free to wander around most of the castle for at least an hour.  With attempting to abide by the "Don't touch the other guys on pain of death or alien invasion" rule set by Pidge and Allura, he had already committed strike one.  Still, he believed, he had  _attempted_ to follow the rules.  And then things took a little bit of a turn with Hunk's fingers inside of him going in and out until...

He giggled.  Lance was alone and the castle was relatively quiet where he was.  He was allowed to giggle.  He couldn't help but laugh at his experience with Hunk.  To fight the good fight and win against there Galra enemies, they (well mostly Shiro) were always giving speeches of how important and powerful they all are.  And those are great, in the middle of a fight,  But there was something about Hunk and he sharing how much they meant to each other.  It was different and intimate, something Lance wasn't used to.  

And then, to simply go back to "dude" and "buddy" as he walked Hunk back to the kitchen, to be so bro-y after literally touching dicks?  Lance found it cool and, well, funny.  He probably looked like an idiot laughing to himself.  But those little organisms inside of him, the ones releasing those inhibitions and rising his sex drive?  They didn't feel dangerous at all.  He felt really good.  So good, that he swaggered all the way up to the training room.

Keith was practicing.  He was always practicing.  But these past two days, Keith has done nothing but defeated holograms and robots in an ever constant battle.  Lance masturbated for two days (mostly to see if he could help expediate the process of the getting these things out of his system.) It didn't feel as good, especially because it was just a distraction.  He wondered if Keith's distraction was any better.

Lance wasted no time, being as interrupting as possible.  He jumped through the automatic doors. arms wide, with a huge smile on his face.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY KEEEEEIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHH!!!"

Keith, in the middle of an attempted sweep kick, took a surprising heel to the face.  Even Lance winced a bit watching the end of the sparring match.  He figured Keith would trip or drop his Bayard or something.  Not take a whole foot to the face.

"Lance!  Ugh, End simulation," Keith spoke to the room.  The robot died down but Keith couldn't stop staring in rage at Lance standing awkwardly at the entrance.  "What are you even doing here?  Allura said we shouldn't be seeing each other."

"I was trying to watch you get your ass kicked.  I was just surprised at the extent of the ass kicking.  I mean you were up and then-"

"Lance, are you deaf?  We don't know what these molecules in us will do.  We can't risk any contact."

"So you're saying you  _want_ to contact me?"  Lance's smirk was way too sly.  Lance couldn't tell whether he was baiting Keith for a fight or for sex.  But he liked being in that weird middle ground between the two. Still, he could feel the urgency of something.  Something he came into here to do.  Even if he didn't know it at first.

Keith just sighed, finding his towel to wipe his face off.  "As much as it pains me to be experiencing this, yes.  That might be the whole point of these creatures.  We don't know what would happen if we...were to do anything with each other.  But are brains have  shifted to really wanting to so we have to-"

"Me and Hunk already did it?"

Keith's face was the most surprised it had ever been at least in front of other people.  His eyes were wide, almost envious,  but he tried to hide it.  He wasn't doing a very good job.

"You and Hunk? You did...what exactly?"  Keith clearly knew.  But Lance could tell Keith really needed to hear it.

"We slept together.  We touched.  And well...it was awesome."

Keith found himself walking more to Lance.  Lance followed suit, walking closer as the doors shut behind him.  

"Yeah? What...um.  What did it feel like?"

Lance smiled again.  But this time was difference.  He was happy Keith was interested.  He was happy for and at Keith.  It was genuine and rare.  And it didn't hurt that he was extremely hard.  

"Well," Lance said.  "Hunk said it felt like every happy emotion was released at once but that wasn't how it was for me.

"How..how was it?"  Keith was basically whispering at this point as he moved only inches from Lance.

"For me it was like...I fell into this trance.  And someone whispered in my ear that no decision was a bad one.  And I could do whatever I wanted.  So I did."  Keith nodded a small jittery nod. Lance looked down at Keith's belt buckle.

"Do you wanna see how it is for you?"

Lance barely finished his words before Keith's hands were under his shirt, pulling him into a sloppy and almost violent kiss.  Lance couldn't help but dive into the same experience.  There was something addictive and he knew it after touching Keith, he'll continually want more.

Before Lance could get settled, Keith pushed him off.

"What," Lance asked.

"We...we shouldn't do this."  Keith panted.  He was trying to subvert a smile.  He was clearly trying to subdue his urge, like an itch that feels way too good to scratch.  Lance remembered what it felt like.  And how relieving that urge was too satisfying to pass up.

"No, we shouldn't.  But I think we're gonna."

The differences between Hunk's touch and Keith's were so apparent.  Everything he did with Hunk was intense, but it felt safe.  It was almost as if the way they took off each other's clothes was exactly the way it was meant to be.  The way they had imagined it in their head.  Though it wasn't like Lance imagined sex with Hunk before this infection.  At least he didn't think he did.

With Keith, it was a battle.  The way he grabbed Lance's wrist and forced it down his pants.  The way Lance grabbed his dick and forced him up against the chamber walls.  The way Keith moaned hard loud and unexpectedly high.  The way he used one of his combat maneuvers to grab Lance and flip the situation, pressing Lance's stomach to the wall.

Keith dropped to his knees and pulled Lance's pants down hard and fast.  Lance felt two hands spreading his ass and then, what Lance figured was greatest sensation ever created by man.

"Oh my...fuck!"  He moaned as he felt Keith's tongue make circles around the rim.  Then, Keith's tongue fell in to his relaxed hole.  Lance smiled, almost laughed, drowning in this good feeling.

"Where'd you...l-learn howda...ugh."  Sentences were starting to fail him.  He couldn't even get a good joke in.  He was powerless under Keith, which would bother him if it wasn't almost making him cum.

Lance eventually decided, or rather his body decided that he couldn't take it anymore.  It wasn't enough.  He was hoping to still be rough and strong about his decision to take the next step, but with Keith's face pressed against him, his tongue grooving in and out of him, Lance could only muster a whisper.

"Keith, please. Fuck me."

Keith didn't stop rimming, but Lance could hear his belt buckle being undone.  The anticipation was almost enough to kill him.

Suddenly, Keith was in his ear, his voice deeper than Lance had remembered.

"Say it again."

Lance obliged.  "Fuck me."  He then felt the tip of Keith's dick toying with the his wet hole.

"Again."

Lance knew the game now.  He smirked.  "You want it just as much as me," he chuckled.  Then, he felt his wrists being grabbed and thrown up against the wall.

"Wrong. Try again."

"Come on.  Fuck me."

Lance felt the head slowly enter him.  He gasped at the feeling.  Small pain, but much more pleasure.  Lance knew he couldn't wait for this game to play out.

"Fuck me, Keith.  Keith please.  I want you."  There was a part of him that knew Keith hearing this, from Lance's own mouth, would turn him on more than any touch ever could.  And sure enough Lance felt himself being entered fully.  

The first in and out was smooth and slow.  The next one a little faster.  Lance's moans prompted Keith to keep going until he was hitting a fast but sustainable pace.  Lance could feel Keith's pelvis smacking against his ass.  He lived for the hand holding his above his own head and the arm around his stomach holding him in place.  Keith was a professional.  And Lance had no problem taking advantage of every moment.

Keith reached the point where the truth started blurting out.  "Lance, fuck.  God, you're so sexy."

"Keep going."

"I've always wanted this."

"Yes, Keith! Keep going."

"God I'm gonna cum soon.  I can't..I can't hold it."

"It's ok.  I'm close too.  Cum inside me.  Please."

Keith orgasmed with a glorious and loud moan.  The release, the feeling and the sound of Keith as he tried to keep thrusting caused Lance to cum only seconds after.  He leaned against the wall, trying to retain his equilibrium.  Keith falling right on top of him in exhaustion didn't help.  

They stood there, awkwardly balanced, panting and trying to regain their breath.  Then, something weird happened.

Keith caressed Lance's thigh.  It wasn't a long touch; Lance didn't even think Keith thought about it.  It felt very instinctive.  Like it was something they always just did.  

"So...do you really find me sexy?"  

"Shut up," Keith yelled.

 

Lance laughed.  Ragging on each other;  _that's_ something they always did.


End file.
